


Better Than The Risen

by twilightstarr



Series: Heroes of The Realms [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Robin, Owain isn't actually in this but he's talked about extensively, Risen, Tempest trials, dark clouds over awakening, reference to Leo-Odin A support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Beruka's significant other sounds a lot like someone Lissa knows.





	Better Than The Risen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my main team that I formed during the first tempest trials. I noticed they all have a connection in common, but know him by different names. A realization was bound to be made sooner or later. It's about time I posted this. 
> 
> I love my Lightning Assassins (screw the team name character limit) so much!

Too many of these shadowy monsters were oozing too close to Robin a little faster than they could electrocute them. 

There were still two in front of Leo, but he could outrun them easily. “Beruka, they're yours!” he called to the wyvern rider overhead before galloping to his friend’s rescue. 

The one that seemed to be the leader had gotten its rotten clutches on the tactician, with three more closing in. 

A blast of light obliterated the abomination with the audacity to lay a finger on Robin and weakened the others within an inch of their lives--if what they had could be called life--causing them to wobble and stagger even more than they had before. Robin collapsed when released, bleeding where claws had dug in. 

Leo finished two of the remaining monsters, and Robin, still on the ground, zapped the last one. 

Leo looked behind him too see Beruka cutting the last enemy, who had been slowed by Lissa’s staff, into pieces. It was safe then, to dismount and assist his ally to their feet… and perhaps hold them a little closer than necessary. 

“Since when are you so reckless?” Leo asked. 

“I wasn't. I knew you were going to turn up right about when you did, and they'd be arranged perfectly for you, and no one else would get hurt.” 

“I'm sure The Shepherds would prefer for you not to make these sacrificial schemes.” 

“And you?” Robin asked with a slight mischievous grin despite their injuries. 

“Um…” Leo stammered. 

Before he could figure out an answer, Lissa sauntered to them with her staff, singing, “Robin and Leo, sitting in a tree--” 

“You're just as terrible as Elise!” Leo interrupted her. 

“Aww, thanks!” she said, then raised her shimmering staff, healing Robin’s wounds. 

“Thank you, Lissa,” they said, standing independently now. 

“No problem! Try not to get yourself hurt again, OK?” 

Robin looked between her and Leo. “Alright,” they agreed, then looked toward the glowing vortex that was their destination. “Come on, team, we've almost reached the tempest.” 

They kept moving. 

“So, what exactly were those things?” Leo asked Robin. 

“The risen--Grima’s cheap mooks summoned with dark magic.” 

“Risen?” 

“What?” 

“It just sounds familiar.” Yet, Leo couldn't place it, and it was annoying him. 

“You might've heard a Shepherd mention them before.” 

“No, it's something else. It's on the tip of my tongue. Just give me a minute.” He had no idea why, but it felt important. 

A little quiet might've been helpful, but he didn't get it, because Lissa was pestering Beruka, having decided they should get to know each other. 

“So, what's your favorite color?” the cleric asked. 

“I do not see why one color would be more useful than the others,” Beruka replied. 

“It's not about usefulness. Which one do you think is the prettiest?” 

“Hmm, I have never considered this before.” 

“OK then… what's your favorite food?” 

“I eat what is available.” 

“Uh… I know! We can talk about family. You gotta have family, right?” 

“They're dead,” Beruka answered with apathy that was disturbing if you weren’t used to her. 

“Oh... well, I'm sorry,” Lissa apologized awkwardly. 

“But I will have new family soon, when my fiance and I are married.” 

At that, Lissa brightened. “Oh, who's your fiance?” 

“Odin.” 

“Who's that?” 

“He is one of Lord Leo’s retainers. I thought you would have seen him before.” 

“No, I don't think I have. That's funny. I try to say hello to everyone.” 

“How strange. Odin usually makes himself very noticeable.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Lissa asked. 

“He is…” Beruka was at a loss for an adjective. 

“Larger than life?” Leo offered. 

She contemplated the phrase. “But how large is life, Lord Leo?” 

Leo blinked. Beruka had a way of asking questions like this when he least expected it. “Well, it's just an expression. Life doesn't really have a tangible size, of course.” 

“But it has a metaphorical size?” she persisted. 

“I suppose you could say that.” 

Beruka wasn't satisfied, but realized Leo wasn't interested in the subject. Maybe Odin would discuss metaphorical sizes with her later. 

“This Odin sounds interesting. Tell me more about him,” Lissa requested. 

“He likes to yell unusual words, and he likes to name things like weapons and armor. At first he seems strange and difficult to understand, like he is in a different world, but I find that… fascinating and cute. It reminds me of myself in a way that is opposite, but also similar. He is also sweet. He wants to be a hero and protect people, and he helps me understand emotions,” Beruka finished with a small smile.

“Wow, he sounds just like my son, Owain.” 

“Your son?” 

“My son from the future--you know, the time travel stuff,” Lissa clarified. 

“He does sound a lot like Owain,” Robin agreed. “It’s almost creepy.” 

“I seriously doubt there could be anyone else quite like Odin in any world,” said Leo… and then it hit him. 

_“And the legends of the spirits haunting the Woods of the Forlorn are terrible…”_

_“Eh, they're not so bad--better than the Risen.”_

__

__

“Risen?”

_A pause. “Wild animals from my homeland._

“Oh!” Leo exclaimed in excitement at the revelation. 

“What?” all three of his companions asked. 

“Odin and Owain are the same person. It explains everything.” 

“He did leave to go on some vague quest after the war,” said Lissa. “Wait a second, this means he's been here in the order all this time, but he's been avoiding me because he knew I would recognize him!” she grumbled. “But this also means Beruka is going to be my daughter in law!” she beamed. “Get down here!” she told the assassin atop her wyvern. 

“Why?” 

“So I can give you a big hug, of course!” 

“It would be more efficient for you to come up here,” Beruka said as she stopped her wyvern. 

“OK!” Lissa agreed, climbing aboard with a little help. “Welcome to the family!” she cheered as she threw her arms arms around Beruka, who smiled and returned the embrace. Then she settled behind her as the wyvern continued. “After this mission, I'm gonna introduce you to my brother, Chrom, and my niece, Lucina, and my husband, Lon’qu! Luckily for us, they've all been summoned! Oh, after I have a talk with Owain, I mean.”

People said that Lissa was a lot like Elise, but she was actually starting to remind Beruka of Camilla somehow. She found that she was actually looking forward to meeting more of Odin’s family. 

“So, Robin?” Leo asked. 

“Yeah?”

“I don't suppose you've also known a somewhat shy hopeless romantic of a man who likes to dance?” 

“That sounds like Olivia’s son, Inigo.” 

“And a competitive, hot tempered woman who rapidly switches between sugar and ice and complains about her mother?”

“Cordelia’s daughter, Severa.” 

“I see. Thank you for this information.”

“You know them too?” Robin asked. 

“Yes, as Laslow and Selena, retainers to Xander and Camilla respectively,” Leo replied. 

“Interesting. I wonder how they ended up in your world?” 

“We’ll find out.”


End file.
